


A Goblin Ambush

by DTheShadow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But it's not incredibly sad, Character Death, I hope, I'm Bad At Summaries, I'm Bad At Titles, M/M, Monsters & Mana (Voltron), Shance Secret Santa 2018, Thunder Darkness is Keith's character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 20:03:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17189492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DTheShadow/pseuds/DTheShadow
Summary: Pike and Gyro are headed back to town when they are ambushed.





	A Goblin Ambush

**Author's Note:**

> This is a gift for Eleonora (Multieleonora96 on tumblr and twitter) for the Shance Secret Santa 2018. I hope you enjoy this and I'm sorry I'm late.

"Gyro look out!" Pike calls out letting an arrow loose to hit a goblin trying to sneak up on Gyro.

It was supposed to be an easy scouting mission, but they were discovered.

Fortunately, the group managed to take out a good amount of the goblins before they had to retreat and got separated in the chaos. Unfortunately, they thought they had escaped and were about to reach town when they got ambushed.

Gyro slashes the goblin in front of him with his sword as arrows hit his shield. "Pike are you doing okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Just a little roughed up," Pike replies hitting another goblin and killing it leaving only one left.

Gyro rushes the last goblin killing it with his sword, "Well that's the last one. Let's get into town and make sure the others made it back."

"Sure thing," Pike says about to run up to hug Gyro, but before he can he sees movement in the trees. He draws his bow, but just after he lets the arrow loose he feels a crossbow bolt pierce his leg and lets out a pained cry. 

The goblin falls out of the tree dead as Gyro turns around to face Pike panicked as he rushes over to hold him, "Pike are you okay?"

Pike let's out a pained whimper, "I'll be fine, I just need to get this bolt out of my leg."

Gyro gently lays Pike back down, "Let me do it. You need to save your strength." He then begins to work the bolt out of Pike's leg.

After he is finished Gyro leans down to kiss Pike on the head, "It's going to be okay baby. I'm going to heal you now."

As Gyro heals his leg, Pike let's out a soft sigh, "Honey you are my hero. I love you."

"I love you too," Gyro replies giving Pike a kiss. "Now are you able to stand?"

Pike begins to get up, but as soon as he puts pressure on his injured leg he feels a bolt of pain letting out a whimper as Gyro gently helps him back down into a sitting position.

"I guess I'm just going to have to carry you," Gyro says. "Are you ready?"

"Yes," Pike responds and Gyro picks him up bridal style causing him to smile. "You're so strong Gyro. My big strong hero."

Gyro flushes, "Come on let's get to town."

....................

As Gyro and Pike make their way into town, Pike now able to walk, they head to the inn that their group is staying at.

When they enter they see Block, Valayun, Meklavar, and Thunder Darkness in the corner drinking.

"Well it's about time you two love birds made it back," shouts Meklavar over the noise. Her small dwarven legs dangling from the chair she sits in. "Did you run into trouble or was it something else that kept you busy?"

"We were ambushed by goblins," Gyro responds flustered.

"We may have made out a little before that happened though," Pike says mischiviously kissing Gyro on the cheek.

"Of course you did," Thunder Darkness groans.

"Hey Pike, do you need me to heal your leg some?" Block asks noticing the limp.

"No I'm okay. Gyro healed me already so I'll be better in no time," Pike answers. "What about you guys? Did you run into any trouble?"

Valayun downs her drink and replies, "We had a few stragglers chasing after us, but I was able to shoot them down easily. Then I summoned one of my winged beasts to get us here safely."

"Well come on," Thunder Darkness says pulling up two more chairs to the table. "You guys should have a drink. It's been a long day."

With that Pike and Gyro sit down with Gyro leaning his head down to rest on Pikes shoulder and says, "I'm so glad you are safe. I don't know what I would do without you."

"I'm glad you are safe too Honey," Pike replies.

Just then they all hear a loud sound coming from outside followed by a great roar.

"What is that thing?" Block asks looking frightened.

"There is only one way to find out. Come on you guys," Gyro says picking up his sword and shield heading outside.

What they see is a red dragon with an orange mustache setting buildings on fire and panicked people running in all directions.

"Seriously?" Shouts Pike. "A dragon? Why can we never catch a break?"

"We need to protect the citizens," Valayun yells running to help someone from the rumblr. "Block can you help me?"

"On it," Block responds casting spells to slow falling buildings, put out fire, and heal injured people.

"While they do that we should probably take care of this dragon," Meklavar says.

"Come on team let's take this thing down," Gyro says charging the dragon.

....................

It takes some time, but they finally manage to take down the dragon as well as help put out the rest of the fires.

"That's it. I need a break. I'm surprised we even managed to take that huge thing down," Pike says letting out a long sigh. "Wait. Has anyone seen Gyro?"

"I'm over here," Gyro calls out as he is helping someone out of a building letting them go as they walk away then turns to Pike giving them a huge smile.

Just then there is a cracking sound.

Pike sees it first and yells, "Gyro get out of there."

Gyro looks behind him, but is too late to notice the building falling on top of him.

....................

"Oh Honey, it's okay," Lance says while trying to keep himself from laughing as Shiro lays his head on the table and groans. "You can create another character for Pike to fall in love with."

"How many twins does Takashi Shirogane have?" Coran asks.

"As many as it takes for one of them to live," Shiro's muffled voice replies.

Keith just shakes his head, "Isn't it a little weird that every brother falls in love with the same person?"

Shiro lifts his head up and looks at Keith with a serious expression, "But who wouldn't fall for such a beautiful person?"

"Aw Shiro you are so adorable," Lance says leaning over to kiss his cheek.

Keith let's out a sigh, "I give up. I don't understand couples."

"I'm going to make another paladin," Shiro says.

Everyone groans except for Lance who just smiles at Shiro lovingly.


End file.
